


Now We Are Free

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s06e22 A Friend In Need Part 2, F/F, Fix-It, Unbury Your Gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle dumps the ashes in order to save Xena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now We Are Free

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [speakpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakpirate/pseuds/speakpirate) in the [Bring_Them_Back_Fic_Television](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Bring_Them_Back_Fic_Television) collection. 



With the sun setting behind her, about to cast the world into darkness, Gabrielle ran to the Fountain of Strength and knelt before it. She unscrewed the urn’s lid and just about had it when a hand touched her shoulder. She glanced up, into Xena’s eyes, more beautiful and peaceful than she’d ever seen. Xena smiled, then nodded. Gabrielle’s face set in determination; she didn’t need telling twice. She opened the lid and tipped the ashes into the spring.

With Xena at her side, Gabrielle watched as the ashes swirled around in the water before dissolving. Once they’d disappeared, she looked up. Xena’s eyes rolled back in her head and she fell backwards, but Gabrielle was fast enough to catch her and lower her to the ground.

“Xena?” Gabrielle cried.

There was no response.

She cradled Xena’s face, whose skin was cold. “Xena? Come on, you’re scaring me.” Indeed, her heart was racing, and she didn’t know if she was shivering from cold or fear.

She slapped Xena’s cheek. “Xena!”

Xena gasped back to life and coughed, as if she were choking on air. She grabbed the back of Gabrielle’s head and pulled her down to her level. Gabrielle had no chance to express her relief before Xena was smashing their lips together in a desperate kiss that was full of lips and tongues and life. Gabrielle felt all the emotions Xena was trying to show her, and was panting when they finally parted.

“Gabrielle,” whispered Xena, gazing up at her.

“Yeah?” Gabrielle whispered back, stroking the slap mark she’d left on Xena’s cheek.

“Thank you.”

Gabrielle crumpled, and stifled a sob. “I was so scared, Xena. I was so scared, in those moments you were passed out, that you weren’t coming back, that this was all a trick and you were gone for good and I’d be alone.”

“Gabrielle,” said Xena, her usually smooth voice almost cracking, “don’t you know that I will never leave you?”

“I’m sorry,” Gabrielle sobbed. “I should’ve had faith in you.”

Xena sat up and, touching Gabrielle’s face, said, “Hey now. Everything’s going to be okay. We’re okay, aren’t we?”

Gabrielle nodded through her tears.

“We’re okay. And, um, I’ve kinda got something to tell you. It’s kinda big.” Xena’s eyes shone, her lips upturned.

Gabrielle blinked away her tears and wiped her cheeks. “You’re not gonna tell me you’re pregnant again, are you? Because last time you came back to life from a gruesome death…”

Xena chuckled. “It’s not that. Akemi told me I’ve, uh, been redeemed.”

“Oh, Xena!” Gabrielle gasped. “That’s amazing!” She opened her arms. “Come here. I’m so proud of you,” she said as they embraced. “I knew you could do it; I just didn’t think it would take this long.”

“Thirty-six years, huh?” Xena grinned.

“There were a couple of detours, but you made it.”

“ _We_ made it,” Xena corrected, staring into Gabrielle’s eyes.

Gabrielle cocked her head. “You’re right, I should take some of the credit. Without me, you would’ve died unredeemed years ago. There’d be no-one spreading stories about your good deeds for all the world to see, because you would’ve died in the first scroll.”

“Alright, alright,” Xena scowled.

“You would’ve died lonely, known only as a vicious warlord, never having met-”

“Okay! I get it. Thank you. You’re the most important thing in my life.”

“I love you, Xena.”

Xena rolled her eyes. “Love you too.”

Gabrielle got to her feet and started walking. “So where to now? How about Egypt?”

Xena followed Gabrielle, but evaded her gaze. “I was actually thinking about having a little rest. This death kinda drained me, and now I know I’ve earned my redemption, maybe we could take it slow from now on.”

“You mean like a vacation?”

“Right,” Xena agreed. “A vacation. If that’s okay with you.”

Gabrielle considered it. “It’s definitely okay. You can take it easy while I kick butt. Hey, you could be the sidekick for once.”

“Nuh-uh.” Xena shook her head.

“I could be the hero.”

“You already are the hero. To me.”

“To you.”

“Yes.”

“Xena?”

“Yes, Gabrielle?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re strange?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

“Gabrielle?”

“Yeah?”

“Would it be easier for you if we took that vacation in Egypt?”

Xena and Gabrielle just had time to build a campfire before the sun set. They couldn’t wait for it to rise again.

And so, life went on. It was a little calmer and safer than before, but it went on.

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't understand how Xena could touch Gabrielle but not her chakram when she was dead. But then, I generally deny the existence of these two episodes anyway so it doesn't matter. 
> 
> If this fic is cheesy, it's because it's a cheesy show. You know you love it.
> 
> Anyway... THE END.


End file.
